A feudal Fairytale Part 1: Inutaisho
by Moonbeam's Shadow
Summary: The life and times of Inutaisho. What really happened in this great story? They don't tell us every thing.... Inutaisho's first mate, the creation of the swords, & much more! Each part is the telling of the story from a diff character's perspective
1. Kit

**A/N: ok, this is a rewrite! The last time I tried to write this story, I felt that it was all wrong, so here we go again… This WILL be a different story than the one I started last time. If you absolutely loved the last one and are devastated that I deleted it and replaced it, then email me and I'll see what I can do. (I doubt there's anyone out there though…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, because they're not mine, they're hers. So there. Yeah. Not mine. OK. Moving on!**

**A Feudal Fairy Tale, What really happened?**

**Part 1: Inutaisho**

**Chapter 1: Kit**

CRASH! A thunderclap followed by a flash of lightening echoed down the stone hall and lit it up as if it were day on this dark and howling night. The lightening made the polished stone shine with every leap it made across to cloud covered sky. Another thunderclap… lightening flashed, revealing the Lord of the West to the night as he strode down the hall.

CRASH! FLASH! "Aaaarrrrgggggggghhh!!!!!!" A scream ripped through night, shattering the rhythm of the storm. The Lord of the West smirked in the dark, but by the time the lightening flashed again, his face was back to being the perfection of a carved marble statue, emotionless and cold.

Finally he came to the end of the hall where a double door stood in his way. With not but a single shove, the doors burst open and hit their respective walls with a bang that was drowned out by the thunder. The lightening lit up the room just as a small, warm bundle was placed in the Lord's arms by a midwife.

Pushing back the folds of the blankets, Lord Taimaru revealed to the world the heir to the Western throne, and one day, the greatest Lord the West has ever seen.

"Inutaisho…" CRASH!!

(Cue title sequence) ^-^

Her heart pounded and racked against the inside of her ribs. Her breath was short and labored and her legs burned with the strain of running. Thunder crashed followed by a flash of lightening. Suddenly, the wind picked up and swept her red hair into her face as she looked over her shoulder. The tips of her hair were black and blended into the storm-ridden night.

Thunder crashed again just as she tripped on a huge root that jutted out of the forest floor. A wall of mud splashed all around her, splattering everything. Panting, she scrambled to get to her feet, mud dripping from the front of her ruined black yukata. She continued to run for her life, this time making sure to pay attention to where she was going; she couldn't afford to be found. She continued to run, even as mud rolled down her legs and in between her skin and the bandages wrapped around her calves and started to chafe.

Tears flowed from her emerald eyes, and streamed down her face, mixing with the rain. Another crash was sounded, but this time it didn't come from the sky. She turned around just in time to see a great tree fall. Panic flashed through her eyes as she continued to run. Another crash from the forest behind her caused her to look over her shoulder once more. The thunder crashed, lightening flashed, and rain pelted her as she ran.

She could hear them now, shouting, exclaiming the excitement at their finding her trail. They were gaining on her and her legs were screaming to be released from their torture. There was no other hope for her, but to hide. At the rate she was going, they would be on her in mere minutes. She choked back a desperate sob as she frantically searched for a place to hide.

Panting, slipping in the mud, and nearly void of all energy, she made it up a hill. Once she cleared the rise she could see the Palace of the West's giant pearly gates. Risking a glance behind her, she saw that her pursuers were not far from the base of the rise, but with all the water in the air, they were having a hard time seeing her tracks and smelling her sent. The crash of the thunder made her jump and return to her flight. She ran to the gates and pounded on them.

"Open up! Please!! Let me in!" she continued, screaming to be heard over the storm, until a guard finally heard her pleas. Leaning over the rail of the watch towers on either side of the gates he said, "Who goes there?"

"My name is Kit, please, I'm being pursued!"

"If you are being pursued why should we let you in? The West needs no trouble." The guard smirked.

Panic filled Kit's eyes and her voice as she cried out, "In the name of the Great Ones, and by the Order of the Yokumu, give me sanctuary!!"

The guard's eyes widened in shock, _The_ Order of the Yokumu!? What else could he do but let her in? He swiftly turned to the center of the tower on which he stood and pulled the lever sitting in the middle of the floor, opening the gates. He then jumped down to meet this Kit who hailed from the sacred Order of the Yokumu who was being pursued.

If the guard remembered correctly, the sacred Order was a clan of powerful spell-caster demons, mainly foxes, who specialized in the power and magic of dreams. Thus the name, yokumu literately means 'powerful dream.' But they were thought to have all been wiped out, no one has heard or seen them in nearly 600 years! _So why is this demon here now? And who in their right mind would chase a member of the sacred Order?_

Kit stood in the rain, colder now that she had stopped running, shivering as the guard opened the gates. With one last look over her shoulder, she could see her pursuers would not get here in time to see her go in the palace, and the rain would wash away all trace of her long before they came this way to look. She smirked at the thought of her self disappearing from right under their noses. _Hmph. That's what happens when you chase a fox of the Order. _With that she walked through the gates, and as far as her hunters were concerned, she vanished with out a trace.

The Lord f the West gave the crying child back to the midwife and asked the condition of his mate.

"She be fine milord, all she needs is rest and she be fine by the morn." The midwife, who was a rabbit demon, replied. The Lord nodded his head in approval and turned to leave. Once he opened the door however, he wished he had decided to stay longer.

"Milord!? Milooooord???? Milord, where ARE you!!?!?!?!" cried an unsightly toad demon named Jiro. A look of disgust flashed across the Lord's face, but was gone before the storm lit up the hall once again. "Lord Taimaru, where are you!!!!???!?!?!?" The ugly little demon had been about to die by the hands of a lizard demon when Lord Taimaru happened to be walking by on patrol of his territory. When the lizard had disrespected him by refusing to move aside, Lord Taimaru had killed him. He had lived to regret it, for Jiro never let him alone.

"Here Jiro." The Lord said in a hope to shut the servant up.

"Oh!" The little demon jumped two feet in the air and spun around to see his Lord waiting for an explanation. "Milord, a fox demon awaits you in your study; she claims to be a member of the Sacred Order of Yokumu!" The demon lord's eyes widen slightly, and by the time Jiro blinked, his lord had vanished to his study. -sigh- _milord has such speed; I can never keep up with him._ Jiro thought with some affection as he turned and started to make his way slowly to his Lord's study.

The Lord of the West kept his study neat and to the point. There were neither pictures nor tapestries hanging on the walls, nor was there really any color in the room at all. When he made it to his study, he watched the fox from the outside in a hope to try and determine who she was. He watched as she surveyed the room and looked over the papers on his desk. There was nothing there but a bunch of territorial disputes with lesser demons, invitations to balls, and contracts to servants that were getting too old to work.

But the one personal item in the entire room, the fox managed to find. It was a small brown sphere with green vines seeming to grow out of it. The metal contraption was the only thing the Lord held dear to him, and as soon as the fox picked it up he smirked and burst into the room, hoping to scare the poor girl out of her wits. It worked. She nearly dropped the thing, but it was worth it to hear her gasp and fumble with the object before putting it back on the desk and stepping away from said desk with her hands clutched behind he back.

Lord Taimaru walked around the desk until he was standing above his chair. With every step he took, the fox took one step in the opposite direction until they were on opposite sides of the desk, standing in front of opposite chairs. With one last smirk the Lord sat down, and watched as the fox slowly followed suit.

"My servants tell me that you have claimed to be a member of the Sacred Order." He began, "Tell me," he looked the fox in the eyes, and surprisingly, she didn't avert her gaze. Her eyes remained fixed on his as she waiting for him to finished his sentence. "If you truly are of the Order, why were you being pursued and claim sanctuary at my estate?"

The fox smiled sweetly and began to tell her tale. "My lord, what do you know of the sacred Order of Yokumu?" The lord's eyes twinkled with amusement as he answered.

"I know that the Order has been thought to have vanished and the last of them wiped out. It's been 600 years since a member has ever been seen. Besides that I know that they were once the most powerful force in the four lands and any Lord would have given his right arm and left leg to have one member under their control. They were above the law of the four lords, and belonged to no one land."

"All of this is true my Lord, I must admit, I'm impressed. My people went underground centuries ago. We are in hiding, but we still prosper. There is no way for us to be found, our security has been fine tuned for the past 600 years." The fox's eyes and voice darkened as she spun the next bit of her tale. "Even so, there were still problems on the inside of the Order, not to mention the ones seeking to destroy us. One demon took power over the Order from the inside. He has gathered followers in great numbers, and any one who does not pledge their loyalty to him disappears."

"I take it you did not pledge yourself to this demon?" The lord asked.

"No, my lord, I did not. Thus I was ambushed in my own home, and forced to flee. I disappeared before they could make me." She sounded proud of her self for a slight moment, and then she got down to business. "My lord, I wish to enter your services. I will do what ever work you please, but I must pledge loyalty to a house not of the Order so that I might be spared that vile creature's handiwork."

"I see," Lord Taimaru thought for a moment. _She knows that if it were proven that the Order still existed, any demon would give any thing to have a member in their counsel._ He smirked, _Including myself. I can smell any lie she throws at me, and so far she has been truthful. So… _"…You will enter my staff and pledge loyalty to my house. You would do any work I give you with out complaint in exchange for nothing but sanctuary. You, who is a member of the sacred Order of the Yokumu, I find this all a little too hard to believe."

The fox smirked, "As do I my lord." Lord Taimaru smiled slightly, for the first time in a long time, he actually smiled. Even if it was in the smallest of measures, he couldn't deny that he had smiled.

"Very well. My son, the heir to the Western throne has been born this very night. You will be charged with looking after him, and teaching him the things he should know before he has come to the age of needing a proper tutor. You will be raising my son to my specifications, and you will come to me when ever summoned. You will be given authority in this household, only my word and that of my mate will be greater, so fits a member of the Order. But be warned, if I am in need of any of your talents, you will be required to perform them. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, my lord." With that Lord Taimaru handed her the contract he had just drawn up in a matter of seconds. (It actually took him longer to explain the contract than write it.) Both he and Kit signed the paper before Kit had to verbally pledge her loyalty.

"I, Kit of the sacred Order of the Yokumu, pledge my loyalty to the royal house of the Western lands, and to my Lord Taimaru. Forever, until my lord releases me, I am bound to this house and will continue to serve until my dieing breath. This pact I seal in my blood." At the conclusion of her pledge Kit scratched a cross above her heart so that it drew blood. Then the cross glowed a blue color to rival the lightening outside before vanishing and a blue crescent moon formed where the cross had been, as proof of her service to the house of the West. (The Crescent moon is the seal of the Western palace.)

CRASH!

**Not a bad start, shall we review? Yes, you will review won't you? Ok, Hypnosis didn't work, let's try… begging: PLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! PUL-EEEZZEEEE!!!!!!!! I NEED THE REIEWS, I need them or I will EXPLODE! That happens to me sometimes…**

**^-^**


	2. Pride

**Ok, I read this to my sister, and she said to write this little bit. She thought it was funny:**

Drabble:

Finally he came to the end of the hall where a double door stood in his way. With not but a single shove, the doors burst open and hit their respective walls with a bang, then came swinging back and hit the demon in the nose, effectively flinging him back down the hall he had just walked down.

**Hope that brought a smile to your face! ******

**A Feudal Fairy Tale, What really happened?**

**Part 1: Inutaisho**

**Chapter 2: Pride**

_Five years have passed since that night._ Kit sat on a rather large rock in the garden, her elbow on her knee, her chin in her hand. She sighed as she leaned back against an even larger rock, stretching her arms above her head. _I can only wonder what has happened to the others in the Order. I hope they're all right._

Before she could continue down this path of thought, a loud squeal of delight split the air. Kit looked up from her musings and saw two children running towards one of the guards. She smiled as she watched the scene. Inutaisho, the heir to the Western throne, had been betrothed to the heir of the South West, a lesser lordship, Minako. She was at the palace often enough that Kit had been charged with looking after her. Both children were about three feet tall, and held the mark of the West on their foreheads, showing their right to their titles as heir. (The mark is the crescent moon.) However, only Inutaisho had stripes on either of his cheeks; two purple, jagged stripes adorned his face, showing his stature as blood prince.

The guard was an old friend. Immediately after she had entered their Lord's services he had befriended her. He was another fox demon, named Dragon. (DrA- gon) His blue eyes sometimes seemed as if he was looking right through you, into your soul, and his shoulder-length, red-brown hair was tied into a tail at the base of his neck. He was head and shoulders taller than Kit, and had a red tail.

Dragon bent down on one knee to embrace the children, then the attack commenced. Dragon was on the ground, laughing, as the children tickled him into submission. "Kit! Kit, a little assistance?" he called as he rolled on the ground, humoring the children. "Ah, no! Please kids, have mercy!" with that, he fell limp, tongue sticking out of his mouth in a dramatic fashion.

Kit smiled and shook her head. She got up off her rock and walked over to the three.

"Is he dead?" Minako asked.

"I dunno. I still hear his heart beat." Inutaisho replied. Kit stopped behind the two and smirked evilly.

"I know one way to find out." she then proceeded to whisper in each of their ears, and as she did, a smile grew on each of their faces. 1…2…3! Both children jumped onto Dragon's stomach and were rewarded with a loud "oomph!" from their newly appointed pillow. Kit and the children giggled as Dragon admitted defeat and sat up, sending the kids rolling.

Kit offered her hand to her friend who took it gladly. By now Inutaisho and Minako were running towards the rock that Kit had previously inhabited.

"You spoil them with such games." she said.

"Well someone has too," Dragon said as he brushed himself off. "Only when no one is looking can they be kids." The foxes watched the children play as their minds wandered down the path Dragon had set up. "Well, it's a good thing they have us." He commented after a while.

Kit smiled. "Indeed it is… Oh! That reminds me," she said as she turned to the fox at her side. "How goes the preparation for the ball tonight?"

"That's actually what I came to tell you." Dragon said, embarrassed that he had gotten side tracked. "Everything's ready, and Lady Kasumi requests that you take the children to get ready."

"Now?" Dragon nodded.

"The guests will be arriving soon, and-"

"And it would be shameful for the heirs to the Western throne to be seen acting as children." Kit said disgustedly. She looked after the said heirs, and saw them rolling around on the ground, wrestling for dominance. Of course, Inutaisho pinned Minako, but to her credit, she did last longer this time before being pinned.

Dragon sighed and took a step away from his friend. He turned to her and bowed. "I take my leave now; I must make sure that those on duty tonight have gotten proper food and rest."

Kit smiled at the he-kitsune. "Of course Captain. I'll see you later tonight, right?" she asked. The captain of the guard smiled and nodded his head once.

"Of course," he said "I wouldn't miss the chance to dance with you for the world." He took the she-demon's hand and kissed it, before turning and walking back the way he came. Kit watched him go, until he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. Laughter pulled her back to the world as the children came running towards her.

"Kit?" Minako asked.

"Yes?"

"What are we celebrating tonight? Why are we having a party?" she asked. Kit smiled, and looked to the setting sun, looking for a reply that the two children would understand.

"Tonight is the turning of the year, the season, and the century." She said. "Every 25 years, a ball is held on the last night of winter. Together, demons from all over Japan celebrate the coming and going of years, seasons and when the West holds the ball, the centuries." Kit took the hands of her charges and began to lead them inside the great palace.

"But, why only when the West holds the ball?" Inutaisho asked.

"The sun sets in the West Tai-chan, it is only proper that the end of anything is celebrated in the same place."

"Oh..." Was all the boy could say; it made sense, but why was everything always so "proper?"

By that time, they had reached the family wing on the palace (the west wing) where the royal family lived. They walked through Inutaisho's room to the small court yard that held the family hot springs. Kit helped the children take off their dirty clothes, and get into the bath. She then slipped behind the shoji screen and took off her own kimono.

When she returned to the splashing puppies, she carried with her a bucket (that Japanese wooden ones, I don't know what they're called) full of bath supplies. She slipped into the water, handing both Minako and Inutaisho a wash cloth with sweet-smelling soap so they could clean themselves. She then proceeded to wash both of their hair in turn, and finally her own. Kit then got out of the water, dried off, and put on a white yukata to cover herself. She then helped the kids dry off, and left the soaps for the servants to pick up.

Dry, cold, and shivering slightly in the night air, the three walked into Kit's room, opposite from where they had entered the springs. There, a servant had laid out clothes for all three of them. Kit helped Minako into her kimono as Inutaisho got into his own formal garb. Minako was placed in a light blue kimono that had white lilies on it and an opposite obi, while Inutaisho was in white pants and haroi (sp?) with light blue lotuses on it; because it was his house hosting, he wore traditional armor and the mokomoko-sama. (Fluffy thing)

Once she was satisfied with the children's outfits, Kit put hers on with the children's help. Minako especially liked helping Kit get into her formal attire. Really, what little girl doesn't like to dress up? Kit was in a dark blue-black kimono that had the night sky painted on it, and on the back, slightly covered by silhouetted clouds, was a glowing crescent moon. Her obi was painted so that it melded into the picture. Minako then helped her paint on a dark blue crescent moon on to her forehead to show her loyalty to the house, and over it a cloud that showed she was also of the Sacred Order, matching the design on her kimono.

"Kit, you're beautiful!" said a voice from the door. All occupants of said room turned to the door. Kit rose from her seated position on the floor that gave Minako access to her face. Inutaisho uncurled from his pouting seated position in the corner, commenting on how women always took so long to get ready. Minako stuck her tongue out at him. (Remind you a certain couple?) Kit gave a disapproving look at the two.

"You two are next Lord and Lady of the West, and you will be viewed as such tonight, not as two children, but future leaders. It is of the utmost importance that you do nothing to offend." Dragon said.

"You only have to last through dinner." Kit reminded when Inutaisho sighed in annoyance at having to behave like a "Prince of the West."

"Yes, after dinner is the ball, and that is certainly not a place for children." Dragon commented.

"Why not?" Inutaisho asked.

"Uhh… w-well, you see-" Dragon stuttered as his cheeks turned red. Kit sighed and, shaking her head, explained.

"After dinner is when the dancing, drinking, and courting begin."

"Courting? Like finding a mate?" Minako asked.

"Yes, because these balls are held on a regular basis, it is used as an excuse to find a mate," Kit answered. _Even if the "finding" isn't always for children's eyes_. She finished in thought. By the look on Dragon's face, he was thinking along the same lines. The part that put Kit at unease was that he was looking at her while he was playing out _something_ in his mind.

Dragon shook himself from his dreams of courting Kit, and said, "I believe it is time we made our way to the ball room." (Me: smooth) With one last warning to the children to behave themselves, Dragon offered Kit his arm to lead her out. Kit smiled and accepted the arm, the children walked behind the two foxes down the hall, and to a back room behind the ballroom.

Kit, Dragon, Minako, and Inutaisho bowed to the Lord and Lady they found there. "Milord, milady, everything is ready, and the other Lords and Ladies are awaiting your entrance." Dragon reported.

"Very good, you may go now." Lord Taimaru said.

Lady Kasumi turned to Inutaisho and Minako and said, "You will be starting off the dancing along with Lord Taimaru and myself," And then she turned to Kit and Dragon "you will join them." With her orders given, she walked to stand next to her lord husband and ignore her son, adopted daughter, and servants.

It took all she had for Kit to keep the anger from her voice. "My Lady, the children have not been given any instruction in dancing."

The Lady said nothing for a minute, and then in the quiet, proper voice of the wife of a Lord, she said, "They will dance." As if on cue, the curtained wall opened slightly to admit the Lord and Lady onto the raised dais on which the thrones were placed.

Dragon could feel Kit's pent up frustration begin to build. He squeezed her arm in reassurance, and she squeezed back, trying to release some anger. Taking a deep breath, and releasing it, along with Dragon's now bruised arm, she said, "Okay, this is what we're going to do…"

Minako and Inutaisho walked out onto the dais, and stood in front of smaller thrones to match the Lord and Lady's. The room quieted as Lord Taimaru raised his hand and began to speak. While everyone's attention was on the Host of the ball, Dragon and Kit slipped into the ballroom from the side.

"Once every 100 years this house has the honor to host the Grand Ball. Tonight we celebrate the coming and going of seasons, and centuries. Let us eat and drink our fill, and let us find what seek for the coming hundred years." Taimaru extended a hand to his son, and Minako who took a few steps forward. "Tonight, I also wish to formally present my son, Prince Inutaisho and his betrothed, Princess Minako." The two named bowed in unison, and stepped back.

The Lord and Ladies, lined up and took turns bowing at the dais to honor the West. They would bow, then Taimaru and Kasumi would bow to honor those who held equal power to them, then Inutaisho and Minako would bow. At the end of the bowing, Lord Taimaru surprised everyone by making one more announcement. He motioned to Kit and said in a loud voice full of awe and pride, "I have the honor to make one more introduction." Kit took the hint, and lifted her chin slightly and walked forward from the back of the room. Those she passed began to whisper behind their fans and raised hands. Who could be of such importance that the Lord would have "the _honor_" to introduce them? They wondered. Kit was thinking along different lines, however; _Dear gods in heaven, I hope no one in the Order is here as a minor official. _All chatter, and inner freaking out, stopped when Kit reached the dais, bowed and turned to face the crowd.

"May I present Kit of the Sacred Order of Yokumu, my most loyal servant and Ally." A whispered understanding flowed through the crowd as they realized what Lord Taimaru was really saying. (A translation for those of you who don't speak "power": Don't mess with me, I _have_ the power every Lord craves.) "Now," Lord Taimaru said, "Let the celebration begin." He took his mate's hand, and led her out onto the floor to start off the formal dancing.

As the music began, the Lord and Lady began a take off of the waltz. However, all eyes were on the dais as the Prince of the West turned from his betrothed, and walked to Kit, bowed and offered his hand to her to dance. Then, the Captain of the Guard walked to the dais and bowed to Princess Minako and offered his hand. Minako giggled as their little plan began to play itself out. The girls bowed to the boys, and were lead to the dance floor. As they took up their positions and waited for the counts to be right to begin, Minako slid her feet onto Dragon's and Inutaisho slid his onto Kit's. Then, they danced.

When the paths of their dancing drew them closer together, Lady Kasumi demanded what Kit thought she was doing. "Dancing." Was the only reply she got before another couple danced between them. Lord Taimaru almost smirked. Had she been anyone else, Kit would be receiving Kasumi's wrath. However Kit was right, they were dancing, and it had been Kasumi's job to make sure her child was educated, that included dancing. She had failed in that respect, and the spectacle before them not only displayed that, but it also showed Kit's ingenuity and creativity (though only to those who knew what her orders had been in the back room) and because Prince Inutaisho was the one who made the first move, no one in the crowd could speak out against the arrangement with out offending their hosts. Proving, again, that she had followed her orders to benefit the Western house. These things found the Lord wondering where she was when he was betrothed to the Lady in his arms.

The Lord almost sighed, maybe he couldn't have her in his bed, but he did have Kit in his house, and that was the greatest pride for any Lord.


End file.
